


The lonesome painter

by 100_renren



Series: The ignorant snake and the lonesome painter [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100_renren/pseuds/100_renren
Summary: Character introduction for Zhu Jian.
Series: The ignorant snake and the lonesome painter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611040
Kudos: 3





	The lonesome painter

**Name:** Zhǔ Jiàn (主见)

  * Zhǔ (to hold a definite view about)
  * Jiàn (to meet)



**Title:** Shēnghuó huàjiā (生活画家)

  * Painter of life



**Age:** 25

**Height:** 180 cm

**Job:** Sect leader and teacher

**Sect:** Yù Sēnlín Zhǔ sect (玉森林主), a small sect situated in a lush forest

\- Yù = Jade

\- Sēnlin = Forest

**Likes:**

  * Peace and quiet
  * Drinking tea
  * Calligraphy, painting
  * Peaceful activities, such as tending to his garden and bird-watching
  * Listening to beautiful music, e.g. guqin and flute
  * Reading



**Dislikes:**

  * Noise
  * Chaos



**Appearance:**

**<https://www.wattpad.com/831798457-the-ignorant-snake-and-the-lonesome-painter-the> **

Person on the right

  * Usually carries a brush in his sleeve, which doubles as his weapon



**Personality:**

  * Quiet
  * Soft-spoken
  * Empathetic
  * Independent, will not ask others for help even if he is in danger. Believes he can take care of himself
  * Since he treats everyone equally, he tends to distance himself from others
  * Humble
  * Good with children
  * Busy, with his two large jobs
  * Encourages people
  * Most of these traits arise from his role as a teacher
  * Contrary to his appearance, he cannot cook for shit
  * He is also not very experienced in romance or sex
  * Messy person at home, though he tries to clean up when going outside
  * When he concentrates on a project, he puts all his effort and time into it, often forgetting to eat, sleep, etc. This is when Wuzhi takes care of him.



**Powers:** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ih-oLBA3PzE  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BRcfqu3hQkY

Was inspired by these videos/games (if you’re also into these games, then you get a big fuckin high five from me)

  * Can create life (animal or plant) using his calligraphy brush
  * To use his power, he will quickly draw out what he wants to create in the air- ink will magically flow from his brush
  * The animals created have the same strength as the animal they are imitating
  * The plants are the same size as the real thing e.g. he cannot make a sakura tree as big as a mountain
  * The creatures follow his command
  * The animals and plants can be identified by their black ink-outlined appearance - Can also fix things with his brush, such as broken bridges or mills, but sadly cannot fix broken bones or broken hearts :(((((
  * Weakness of ability is that he cannot create mythical creatures (e.g. dragons) or extremely large creatures (e.g. whales). Dogs, tigers, etc. are fine.
  * His creations are also temporary- time limit is ten minutes
  * He can only make five creations at any one time
  * If he creates fruit trees, they will bear fruit the minute they are created, though the fruit is also fake. Unless you want to taste ink, do not try to eat the fruit from these trees.
  * If you touch his creations, some black ink will rub off onto your hands, but it is not harmful.



**Backstory:**

  * He was a lonely child
  * He had no siblings
  * Due to his quiet and shy nature, he had trouble making friends
  * He also preferred the company of animals rather than humans
  * So he would talk to his imaginary friends instead
  * Cute animals he painted using his brush and cut out of paper
  * This developed into the ability he has today




End file.
